Realization
by watermelonkiwibby
Summary: Natsu's eyes widened further in realization. He loved her, He loved Lucy more then anything...    Natsu X Lucy


**Wow, I've been really bored today lol It's too cold out to do anything, This is the second story today ! :P Anyways !  
><strong>

**Natsu X Lucy**

**I don't own the characters blah blah ^^ **

* * *

><p>With a sigh Lucy lifted the last box and set it on a near by table, dusting her hands triumphantly before turning to a pouting Natsu. He sat on the blue couch she usually found him on and wouldn't move from the spot. Not allowing anyone to move the couch.<p>

"Come on Natsu, I can't move without my couch!" Lucy said as she looked around her empty apartment with a faint smile. Natsu crossed his arms.

"No way Lucy, I won't let you move!"

Lucy tore her gaze from the empty apartment to look at him "I'm not moving away, I just found a smaller, cheaper apartment a couple blocks away...I can't really afford this one anymore because you guys keep destroying everything..." Lucy trailed off when Natsu stood from the couch.

"Then we'll go on more jobs, I won't destroy anything, promise!"

Lucy didn't know why he didn't want her to move, it was just down the street, it wasn't like she was moving to another city, she looked at him questioningly her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you want me to move?"

He stared at her, not saying anything. Natsu didn't really know why he didn't want her to move. If it was somewhere far away he would either drag her back or move with her, he would miss her to much to just let her leave. But this wasn't the case, she was just moving down the street. He had seen her new apartment. It was smaller and cheaper and a little nicer then this one but the window had a lock witch meant she would be able to lock him out. He wouldn't be able to sneak in and sleep in her unbelievably comfortable bed, one of the only beds he loved to sleep in. The sweet smell of vanilla and chocolate and the soft sound of her every breath. He wouldn't be able to witness her shocked face and freak out session when she came home to him sitting on her couch, waiting just for that moment. It bothered him that he would have to spend more time apart from her. Of course he could just use the door and knock, but she would probably just slam it in his face, knowing her.

"I just don't want you to move there" He said quietly before pouting again, going back to sitting on the couch.

"Natsu..." She looked at him, half annoyed, half curious. There had to be some sort of reason he didn't want her to move to that apartment. She couldn't understand why...

Sighing Lucy sat down on the couch beside him "Man I'm pooped, you weren't any help, just sitting on my couch"

He crossed his legs, turning to face her" How about you come live with me instead, it'll be cheaper"

Her eyes widened and she almost wanted to laugh" Thanks for the offer but I don't think so" She remembered the last time she had been to his house. On the outside it was a cute little house on a hill top looking down on the city but inside...It wasn't so pretty.

Natsu sighed sadly" Okay, I'll move your couch, but on one condition"

Lucy smiled at him, happy that he was finally going to get off her couch "Okay, What is it?"

Natsu stood "I get to sleep over at your house whenever I want"

Lucy stood up and smiled "Okay, Deal!"

Natsu looked around the apartment, his eyes lingering on the latch-less window before helping Lucy take the couch from the apartment and set it on Erza's Luggage Cart.

Lucy knew Natsu liked sleeping in her bed, he thought it was comfortable. She actually didn't mind it when he slept over now, actually she found herself at ease when he was beside her, the thought made her feel light headed, her heart would pound when she thought about how happy and safe she felt when she was with Natsu. She loved his golden eyes and awkward pink hair, his crooked toothy grin and cute personality. She knew she loved almost everything about him, she just wasn't sure if it was love yet. He was her best friend...

Natsu watched as Lucy smiled at the pile of boxes on Erza's Luggage Cart and found himself smiling as well. Her smile made him smile, the way her golden hair shone in the sun, her smooth pale skin and big brown eyes. Something about her made him ache with want, but he didn't know if he loved her, she was gorgeous, he felt happier when he was with her, he loved being with her and felt lonelier when he was apart from her.

He shook it off and cracked his fingers loudly "ALL RIGHT! Lets get going!" He yelled before taking the rope in his hands and running off down the street at max speed, dust flying up behind him as he ran.

Lucy stared after him in shock before pouting "Wait Up Natsu and sense when did you get so motivated to get there anyway!" She called after him running to catch up with him, he just laughed at her.

After Natsu and Lucy were done unpacking they sat down on the couch with a loud sigh, admiring their work with a glass of water.

"Whew, That took a while, It's already dark" Natsu said as he chugged the water down.

"Well it's finished now so I guess you can go home, I'm gonna go to bed, haaaah ~ I'm so tired!" She yawned, stretching.

Natsu smirked "Are you forgetting something, You made a deal, I get to stay here tonight!"

Lucy grimaced "Oh yeah, I guess I did"

"What's with the look?" He asked, she just went into the bathroom, locking the door. Natsu was confused but just shrugged it off, crawling under her blankets and taking in her scent. He really did love it, the smooth blankets and soft mattress, everything, he wanted to spend every night in this bed beside her. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. Every night...With Lucy? His eyes widened further in realization. He loved her, He loved Lucy more then anything...

Lucy let her hair down slowly before combing through it. She was oddly happy that she wouldn't have to spend her first night in a new apartment alone, she was happier that she was able to spend the night with Natsu. He made her bed so warm and she felt so safe. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her comb. She wanted him to be there, she wanted Natsu in her bed! She loved him, she wanted to be held by him...Every night.

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest as she left the bathroom to crawl under the covers, she accidentally brushed his hand and arm, both of them jerked away awkwardly. You could cut the tension with a knife. Both of them opened their mouths to speak~

"Y-You go first" Lucy stuttered, mad at herself for blushing.

"Lucy...Uhmm Good Night"

"G-Good Night" She whispered before turning to face him only to come an inch from his face. Both of them blushed, their eyes wide. Lucy was about to pull back but Natsu's arm stopped her, His lips were on hers and he was pulling her towards him.

Lucy panicked pushing him away quickly "W-What are you doing!" She yelled blushing.

He looked at her "Sorry...I just really felt like doing that" He scratched the back of his neck, looking away from her.

Lucy bit her lips, the taste of his lips still lingering, his arms around her and his scent. Night air, Fresh rain, a musky intoxicating scent.

Lucy crawled slowly towards him placing her hands gently on his bare chest, his skin was warm and comforting, she felt her pounding heart slow. He didn't move underneath her touch. She had just figured out that she loved him and she had probably loved him for a long time, completely oblivious to the important feeling.

"Natsu...I love your eyes and pink hair, your smile and cute personality...Everything'' She whispered, this time he moved, pulling away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I love you" He said the words plain and simple, right in the open for her to hear, he wouldn't name everything he loved about her because he loved _everything_ about her.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, he smiled a toothy grin before tackling her. They rolled around in the sheets laughing until she ended up on top of him looking at him with a faint smile. He reached up stroking her cheek.

"Your beautiful" He whispered, smiling innocently as she blushed a deep shade of red. Hearing the lovey dovey words from him was weird but also music to her ears. She wanted to hear those words all the time. She wanted to always be like this with him.

Lucy pressed her lips against his and she knew for sure, she wanted Natsu in her bed every night and he wanted to be there. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft weird story I know xD <strong>


End file.
